


Blood From You

by Cottonstones



Category: Kids w/ Problems RPF, supermega
Genre: Angst, Enemies to Lovers, Gen, M/M, Mentions of Death, Minor Violence, Vampire Hunters, Vampire!Matt, Vampires, hunter!Ryan, scientist! Jack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-08-29 06:53:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8479501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cottonstones/pseuds/Cottonstones
Summary: Ryan is a vampire hunter. The baby-faced vampire Matt Watson is his number one target. With the help of his scientist friend Jack, Ryan's goal is in reach, but something doesn't feel quite right about simply ending Matt's life.





	1. The Cemetery

**Author's Note:**

> This began as a Halloween prompt on my tumblr. I liked it enough to post it as a standalone. I really like this universe and have been thinking of doing more. Please let me know if you'd like to see more!

Ryan always has a hard time hunting young vampires. It isn’t just because they are quicker than the ancient vampires, it goes deeper than that. It’s hard because he can’t help but think of what led to this point in their lives. How did they become the way they are? Who turned them when they were so young? 

Ryan especially thinks about that with Matt.

Matt is a vampire that Ryan’s been hunting for months. He can barely remember what life was like prior to learning that Matt was out there. He was a tough case. Matt is quick, he’s smart, sneaky, and ruthless in the way he feeds. Ryan’s been trying to steak him for the longest time but Matt always gets away.

Tonight, Ryan aims to break his lucky streak. He wants to end this once and for all.

Ryan’s admittedly brought a secret weapon with him tonight. Jack’s been working on it for him for weeks and finally it was finished, ready to be used on Matt. The weapon is simple, or so Jack says, but when he explained the process to Ryan, it sounded anything but. It was a dagger infused with silver and holy water, had a chamber built inside of it so that when Ryan plunged it into a vampire- hopefully Matt - it would release the plunger within and inject the mixture into the vampire’s body. No matter how quick Matt was if he got that shit injected into him he wouldn’t be going far and it would make it easy, make it doable for Ryan to finish him off.

\--

Ryan is standing in the middle of an old cemetery, catching his breath. He had tracked Matt from a back-alley downtown in the heart of the city to here, this dark and quiet place where the moon overhead is his only light. Matt was trying to fuck with him, trying to make it hard for Ryan to see, dull his senses, but Ryan followed willingly.

“Come out you, fucking coward!” Ryan bellows.

Ryan may have followed Matt to the alley, but he also interrupted Matt’s attempt at feeding so the vampire isn’t frenzied from fresh blood. Ryan has stumbled upon vampires mid-feeding and it makes his stomach churn, somehow that part never gets any easier, the sea of red is burned into his brain, never really leaving his mind. 

Ryan hears the scuffling of dirt and leaves and he whirls around, gun at the ready and knife in his hand. He can’t see Matt but he can sense him, can feel the young vampire crawling around the edges of the darkness, watching and waiting just as Ryan is waiting for him.

“I said come out!” Ryan repeats, his voice rough.

From the darkness Ryan hears a sharp and nasally laugh.

“You sure that’s what you want, big boy? You look pretty winded.”

Ryan tightens his jaw, “Get your laughs while you can. I’m going to fucking kill you tonight.”  
Footsteps, too fast for Ryan’s ears and then he turns when he can sense the heady presence behind him. Matt. He’s right there, grinning, all teeth and long face, big huge eyes.

“You say that every night.”

Ryan swings his arm in an arching half-circle, hoping to graze Matt with the knife. Matt leaps back and then Ryan can hear movement again, the scrape of sneakers against concrete. The fucker is leaping from headstones.

“I mean it this time.”

“Sure you do,” Matt says, sounding amused, “All you hunters mean it, right? You know, before you die in an awful and grisly way.”

Ryan feels weight on his back, a sharp knee kicking into the soft spot of his skin and he’s nearly falling as Matt tries to take him down. Ryan shoves backwards, stumbles but doesn’t fall, skidding through the dirt before he turns and faces Matt, shooting off a bullet from his gun. Matt dodges easily, grins at Ryan.

“Is that it? Do you want _me_ to kill you? That’s really nice. I’d be honored.”

“Fuck off,” Ryan grits.

Matt clicks his tongue, his red eyes boring into Ryan, “Don’t worry,” Matt says slowly, calmly, like they are having a casual conversation, like Ryan isn’t a vampire hunter, “No matter who comes after me next, when you’re long gone. You’ll always be my favorite.”

Ryan can feel Matt’s words sinking into him, lulling him into a calm state. Fuck. Looks like Matt has a few tricks too. As far as Ryan knew he wasn’t the kind to use hypnosis.

“You spoiled my dinner, remember?” Matt breathes in that calm tone and Ryan can’t really move, “Don’t you owe me something?”

Ryan’s mind reels. He thinks of his life, from the beginning until now. Going to baseball games with his dad and grandpa. He remembers the South Carolina state fair, riding the Ferris wheel with his mom and getting to the top, seeing the fairgrounds for miles, endless neon landscapes, he remembers his first kiss with a blonde girl who liked his laugh, the way Mark’s eyes had crinkled whenever he smiled, he remembers when he adopted Lego…

Matt’s right in front of him. He brings his pink mouth to Ryan’s ear, “I bet you taste delicious.”

Ryan remembers Jack waiting at the lab for him. He thinks of Mark who taught him everything he knew. He thinks of the people he’s lost. What he’s fighting for.

He flings his arm out with all his might and the blade catches Matt in the side.

Matt makes a sharp noise and he looks down at his side in surprise.

“It do-doesn’t feel like it normally does, does it, Matt?” Ryan breathes, shaking out of Matt’s hypnosis, “It’s… _different_.”

Matt sputters and then he crumbles on his knees, clutching at his side. With shaking hands he pulls the weapon out of himself and touches a finger to where his skin is torn, where he’s bleeding, crimson laced with a metallic silver. The skin on Matt’s fingertip sizzles.

“Wh-What?”

“Something to slow you down,” Ryan says.

Matt’s eyes are big and Ryan can _see_ how hard it is for him to stay up. The invention was working perfectly and he’d have to thank Jack later.

Matt falls on his belly and his nails grip the dirt. He makes small pained noises as he begins to drag himself along the ground. Ryan is watching, knows Matt can’t get far, that his struggling is for the inevitable. Matt is leaving claw marks along the ground. He can barely pull himself along and Ryan doesn’t know where he’s going same as he doesn’t know why Matt finally stops.

Matt stops and lies at the foot of a grave. He’s arching in pain, hand pressed to the wound at his side.

“You done with your dramatics?” Ryan asks.

“F-Fuck you…” Matt slurs, eyes shining with pain.

Ryan pads over to him. He’s waited so long for this, so long to see Matt knocked down a few pegs.

“How bad does that shit hurt? Jack kinda wanted some feedback. Like, can you give me a number on a scale of one to ten?”

Matt’s got blood on his face, maybe from his own hand. He’s shaking on the ground, bleeding. The injection and the stab wound won’t kill him; it won’t be enough. The cocktail was designed to slow him down and not end him, that’s Ryan’s job.

“I-If you’re going to k-kill me…just do it…”

“Ah, how many times did you play with your food?” Ryan asks. He crouches down next to Matt. “How many people asked for it all to end and you dragged it out?”

Matt closes his eyes, jaw set tight.

It’s only at this level that Ryan see the name that’s nearly faded from the headstone that Matt’s laying at.

_Ann Watson._  
1807-1840  
Dearest wife and mother 

Ryan looks from the headstone and back to Matt lying prone on the ground. Watson. Could it be…?

Matt’s always looked young, always looked like a kid too old for a teenager but too young to be considered a man. Has Matt been alive that long? Is it possible?

“Just how long have you been twenty years old?” Ryan asks.

Matt’s eyes are closed, “T-Too long.”

Ryan takes a breath, watches Matt writhe on the ground in pain. He came here to end this, to finish Matt off. All of his dreams and plans and moments have lead to this exact scenario laid out in front of him. He needs to do it. He needs to fucking kill Matt just as Matt killed so many without care.

Ryan loosens the steak at his side, gripping it tight in his hand. The smooth wooden handle is glossy and cold against Ryan’s palm. One quick motion. That’s all he needs. It will be done. It will be over.

So why can’t he fucking do it?

“Who was Ann?” Ryan asks instead.

Matt’s eyes are barely slits when he looks at Ryan.

“Why do you- “

“Who was she?” Ryan asks again.

“M-my mom…”

Ryan thinks of his own mom, Cecile, safe in her home, sleeping, drinking tea, protected from monsters like Matt because of people like Ryan.

He needs to do this.

“I’m t-tired,” Matt says.

Ryan hates himself. He fucking hates himself, that he can’t be as ruthless as the things he kills. Matt killed so many, so fucking many people. He deserves this. He absolutely does. A wriggling thought nudges into his brain. Jack has questions about vampires, is desperate to study them, maybe they could…he could _keep_ Matt…Jack could get the answers he needs…Ryan wouldn’t have to kill Matt.

It could work.

Matt passes out on the ground, bleeding and leaking silver. Ryan gets out his chains and loops them around Matt’s wrists, his ankles, listens to the sizzle of Matt’s skin as Ryan hefts him up into his arms. Matt weighs nothing, is small and cold and bleeding, and fucking Ryan feels something shift in his chest, something that feels new and strange and makes him feel sick.

“You’re going home with me,” Ryan mutters to the night.


	2. Sleepless Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To say that Jack’s schedule was a little off was a bit of an understatement. He was never one for sleeping as much as he should and his night owl tendencies only worsened when vampire hunting came into his life. It wasn’t unusual to find Jack up all hours of the night working in his makeshift lab in the basement of Ryan’s quiet home.

To say that Jack’s schedule was a little off was a bit of an understatement. He was never one for sleeping as much as he should and his night owl tendencies only worsened when vampire hunting came into his life. It wasn’t unusual to find Jack up all hours of the night working in his makeshift lab in the basement of Ryan’s quiet home. 

Jack caught sleep when he could, when there was time, which there rarely was. Ryan was out for a hunt and on nights like these Jack tends to get very little done because he’s too busy worrying for the young hunter. What if the invention failed? What if Ryan got hurt? What if he never came home? The thoughts spinning in Jack’s mind were what pushed him to abandon his current project and instead go and sit in his office chair. He put his feet up on the wide surface of the desk in front of him, leaning back a little in his chair, letting his eyes fall closed and trying to quiet the thoughts running rampant in his mind. 

Jack’s not sure when he actually falls asleep, but what he is sure of is the loud banging noise that wakes him up followed by Ryan’s deep voice calling for him.

Jack jerks up in his seat, muscles stiff from how he had been positioned when he fell asleep. His heart races quick and scared. He’s startled from being woken up so suddenly but he’s relieved because Ryan made it back safely, though whether or not he’s in one piece remains to be determined. 

“I’m in the lab, Ryan!” Jack calls, his voice oddly loud and uncomfortable to his own ears. 

He can hear footsteps overhead as Ryan moves around and then the creak of the stairs as Ryan seeks him out. Jack smooths a hand over his sweater, ruffles his sleep mussed hair and tries to come back to his senses. See, this is why sleep was overrated, it left Jack feeling a jittery mess most of the time after he woke up. 

The door to the far back of the lab swings open and Jack clears his throat before he stands on mildly shaking legs. 

“How did the hunt go?” Jack asks, “Did you find him? Did the dagger work for you?” 

“Dagger worked like a charm,” Ryan says, his voice bouncing around the room but his body hidden by the deep shadows of the far end of the lab. Jack can hear his feet shuffling closer and he isn’t sure but something sounds off about Ryan’s tone, something doesn’t feel right. 

“But you didn’t find Matt?” Jack asks, figuring maybe that was the issue. Maybe Ryan spent another fruitless night chasing the monster around the city only to come home empty handed and pissed off. 

Ryan emerges from the shadows of the room and it takes a moment for Jack to really register that he’s carrying someone in his arms. It takes even longer for Jack to realize that the someone is _Matt_. 

“Oh no, I found him,” Ryan says plainly. 

“Oh,” Jack says, watching the deep crimson droplets of blood drip from Matt’s form, eyes trained on where they splash against the white tile, “You finally did it.” 

Matt has been their main target, their biggest goal for a long time now. It feels a little surreal to imagine he’s finally out of their hair. 

Ryan pulls at the chains looped around Matt’s thin ankles and the vampire in his arms groans as a new bit of skin begins sizzling, burning against the metal. 

“He’s not dead.” 

Jack’s heart falls to his feet as panic fills him up instead. 

“What?! What do you mean he’s not dead? Why the fuck did you bring him back here _alive_?” 

Ryan’s face is firm and grim, his eyes solid and dark when he responds. “I want you to patch him up.” 

“Excuse me?” Jack says, almost laughing at how ridiculous it sounds, “I’m not fucking helping him, Ryan!” 

“You said you wanted to run tests on a vampire, right? Well, I brought you one! Fix him up and run your little experiments on him.” 

Jack’s head is spinning and he can barely comprehend what the fuck Ryan is saying to him. Ryan was smarter than that, surely? He can’t possibly want to keep Matt alive and in the house, even if it was as their prisoner. 

“I wanted a corpse! I don’t want…I don’t want _him_ here.” 

“He’s already here,” Ryan says, “It’s too late.” 

“Ryan! Why the fuck didn’t you kill him? Look at him! He’s barely alive, it can’t have been hard to pull off. We’ve…you’ve wanted this for so long and now when you have it in your grasp you’re going to let Matt _live_?” 

Ryan’s mouth is a flat line and his eyes are hard. He nods, but he offers no explanation to Jack. 

Jack shakes his head. His body is trembling and he feels like suddenly the lack of sleep and forgetting to eat has taken its toll on him. His legs wobble under him and Jack has to grip the edge of his desk to keep himself upright. 

“No, fuck, you can’t ask me to do this. You can’t ask me to fix him up, Ryan.” 

“You’re all I have, Jack,” Ryan says. 

“Because of him!” Jack shouts, his voice echoing around the barren walls of the lab, “I’m all you have because of him!” Jack closes his eyes, takes in a few shaky breaths, “Am I…am I just supposed to forget what he is? What he did? Ryan…he’s the reason Mark is dead.” 

“I know,” Ryan says, voice a strange mix of hard and soft, “I know what he is and what he did and that he’s hurt people. I just…I don’t know. I brought him here instead of killing him. I don’t fucking know.” 

Jack’s chest aches. He hates thinking of Mark, of bringing him up, especially here and now, especially in the face of the reason that Mark is gone, was taken from him. It’s been six months but the pain hasn’t faded yet. Jack is good at hiding it, at burying it under work and his determination to help Ryan. Finishing off Matt had been a long-term goal, something to work towards and now without it, well, Jack wasn’t sure where he stood. 

He looks at Ryan. The strong and fierce hunter standing in the lab holding a bleeding vampire. Even Matt is a pathetic sight, all skin and bones, bleeding on every available surface of the lab. Jack sighs. In his heart of hearts, he knows, he doesn’t like it, but he knows that Mark would want him to help Ryan. It was a promise he had made even back when Mark was alive, quiet words whispered in darkened spaces with Mark’s hand pressed to Jack’s hip. 

“I-I have a hospital bed over here,” Jack says, pointing to the right side of the room, “We can strap him down there and I’ll see what I can do. I’m a scientist, Ryan, not a doctor.” 

“I know that,” Ryan says but he hurries to where Jack had pointed and settles Matt’s thin form on the long slab of hospital bed, “Just do what you can.” 

Jack watches as Ryan’s bloody hands use the thick leather straps connected to the bed to keep Matt down. One strap across his chest and one just below his knees. They both know the straps won’t be enough, that once Matt is more alert he could break through them with ease. With Matt strapped down Ryan removes the chains from his wrists and ankles and Jack catches sight of the skin burned and indented with the shape of the chain links. His stomach rolls. 

Ryan lays the chains instead around Matt’s body, following the line of the cloth so that the metal isn’t burning him, but if Matt broke one layer of cloth he’d still be kept down with the second layer of chain links. Ryan draws back and Jack takes in what a mess he is. 

Ryan’s hands are stained red, his black shirt and pants covered in Matt’s blood, flecked with silver from where Jack’s invention succeeded. He’s sweating and his face is flecked with dirt and grime. 

“You should go clean up,” Jack says softly. 

Ryan shifts from looking at Matt, bringing his gaze to Jack instead. He doesn’t argue, he just nods, once, “Okay, Jack.” 

Then Ryan is padding away from Jack, heading back upstairs to shower and maybe sleep or maybe he’ll be up all night and well into the next day going over what happened, the decision he made for the both of them. Jack isn’t sure. He sighs as he looks down at the pathetic vampire strapped to his table. 

Jack glances up at the ceiling, his hand coming up to touch the chain of the necklace he’s wearing, the metal cool against his fingertips. 

“What the fuck did I get myself into, Mark?” 

There won’t be a reply and Jack knows it, but he still finds himself waiting for one.


End file.
